Second Gourmet Age
The Second Gourmet Age is the era that followed the victory of the IGO against the Bishokukai and NEO. Retrieved Data The Gourmet Era ended after the war among the IGO, originally under the command of the chairman Ichiryuu, the organization known as Bishokukai, lead by Midora, and the secret society which involved many of the most influent men of the Human World, NEO to obtain the legendary Acacia's Full Course Menu. Data regarding the conflict has mysteriously gone lost; however, historians managed to reconstruct a small portion of the events: they discovered that the first part of the world was fought between the IGO's 0th Biotope and some of the top members of the Bishokukai, simultaneously to the retrieval of the Ingredients in the Gourmet World. Even the Human World ended up involved, with the 50th Cooking Fest becoming a crucial battlefield for the three opposing parties. From that point on, nothing is known. It is commonly assumed that the IGO won, albeit at what cost is unclear. It appears that the president of the organization lost his life before the end of the hostilities, together with an unspecified number of the 0th Biotope's members. On the other hand, it is proved that the Four Heavenly Kings played a key role in the victory. History After the conflict, which gained the name of Second Gourmet War, many nations started colonizing the Gourmet World. While Toriko, Zebra, Coco and Sunny policed its boundaries, Bishokuya became more important than the chefs as a consequence of the massive introduction of new Ingredients that could not only be used to improve the everyday life, but as powerful weapons as well. Therefore, Saiseiya begun to be regarded as unnecessary and dangerous to the development of the rising economic system, and lost most of their powers. In twenty three years, the conflicts of interest, of both political and economic kind, resulted in the Third Gourmet War. This time the whole Human World took up arms and, after two years, human population was halved. Great devastation had struck both the Human and the Gourmet World, whose environment changed radically along the borders. Gourmet Cells had had vast diffusion for military purposes. Four nations refounded the IGO and took control of the stabilized Human World: the Republic of Nemet, the Kingdom of Pases, the Autonomous State of Circen and the Confederation of the West. They had gradually brought it closer to its past splendor. Knowledge about cooking had suffered incalculable damage, and only recipes and treatises concerning ancient skills allowed it to resist oblivion. The past Era's most important restaurants were almost the sole to survive. The 1st Biotope, now a crucial center where all kinds of technologies are developed, was now inside the newly founded Republic of Nemet. The peace lasted for almost four decades; however, in the present story, as the best 300 chefs are assembled to compete in the 102nd Cooking Fest, the Republic of Nemet, where the event is held, reveals its true colors, broadcasting the news of its foundation at the hands of the remnants of NEO, which had been waiting to seize enough power to make their move. Their aim is that of controlling the world by subduing chefs and acquiring a new, mysterious ingredient of immense potentialities located deep into the Gourmet World after it came down on a meteor. The Bishokuya that make up Utopia's army, going by the name of Neo-Bishokukai, capture most of the contenders. The fight ends quickly after the cloned baby Nitro are unleashed in the fray. Only the strongest chefs manage to survive and escape tha capital. The IGO is too weak to ward off the threat. As another war looms over mankind, rumors of the Four Heavenly Kings being still alive and living in the deepest regions of the Gourmet World spread, especially after some chefs start to hear their voices calling them... and to find them, the chefs themselves must stand in the front line. So, a young boy named Yukio, who descends from the legendary chefs Komatsu and Nono, heads for the Gourmet World with other chefs to prevent another world. To prevent the strongest members of the Neo-Bishokukai from reaching the mysterious Ingredient, the IGO ordered the secret corp called S.P.I.C.E. to patrol the boundaries of the Gourmet World. Yukio, together with his party (comprised of Haku, Dagon, Gardna, Leech and some oher chefs who battled their way out of the stadium), reaches the border and reveals he is seeking the help of the over hundred-year-old Four Heavenly Kings, whose voices they can hear calling for them from the Gourmet World, which they have inhabited for such a long time that they have transformed into Ingredients themselves, due to the overwhelming contact with nature they have there, to stop the war. Thanks to his deposition and the clashes with some Neo-Bishokukai, Over finds out that the true enemy of the Human World is no other than the IGO itself: in fact, the organization had created the myth of that cosmic Ingredient to use the Republic of Nemet as a scapegoat before the other countries, while their true objective was abducting a very large number of Nitro and Blue Nitro, the most powerful ones, both to have unparalleled warriors on its side and to acquire clues regarding Acacia's Full Course Menu. Nemet, anticipating the IGO's schemes, had abducted the chefs so that the IGO could not lay its hands on them first. At that point, what is left of S.P.I.C.E. and the Neo-Bishokukai join their efforts to fight against an army of powerful bishokuya, advanced GT Robo and subjugated Nitro.